Love or Hate?
by StarSapphireAndHalJordan
Summary: Elsa has feelings for Anna that shouldn't be felt. When Anna heard Elsa say something she gets upset. Stuff happens. Elsa winds up at her ice palace. She is depressed. When she finds Hans there what will happen? Memories of her past haunt her. Can Anna, Olaf, Sven, and Kristof save her? Warning: Contains yuri x yuri, child abuse, suicidal thoughts/actions, depression, drug/drunk
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**A/N: Elsa has feelings for Anna that shouldn't be felt. When Anna heard Elsa say something she gets upset. Stuff happens. Elsa winds up at her ice palace. She is depressed. When she finds Hans there what will happen? Memories of her past haunt her. Can Anna, Olaf, Sven, and Kristof save her?**

**Warning: Contains yuri x yuri, child abuse, suicidal thoughts/actions, depression, drug/drunk ness, rape, and cruelness. This will be very very dark. HxE KxA.**

* * *

"Today is the day!" Anna exclaimed. Today Elsa was going to choose a suitor. She put on the dess she wore to Elsa's coronation. She was also excited because today was her three week anniversary with Kristof. She couldn't wait for Elsa to get Anna was excited Elsa was terrified.

"Conceal, Dont feel, be the good girl you always have to be, put on a show, make one wrong move, and everyone will know." She sung quietly to herself. She could fight her more than sisterly feelings for her sister. She had to chose a king in thirty minutes. She was pacing around in her study trying to calm down. "I wish we weren't related,!" She said out loud not realizing Anna was eavesdropping on her conversation. "Things would be so much easier then." Anna couldn't believe what she heard. Her sister didn't care for her. She couldn't stop herself from breaking down. "Anna," Elsa gasped "what are you doing here?" She ran to Anna to calm her down. Except she was met with Anna's backhand. She bruised badly. Her face swelling. " Oh really so now you hate me! I put my life on the line for you and this is how you repay me?" Anna screamed. "Anna what you heard was out of context." She tried to say before being backhanded again by Anna. This time making her bleed slightly. Anna got up before Elsa could stop her. Elsa couldn't help but cry. She lost her sister. "Elsa? Are you okay?" Kristof asked concern for Elsa. " I just ran into a wall." She replied lying. "Kristof do me a favor?" He nodded his head " Take care of Anna for me. I need to do something and don't know when I'll be back." He just nodded and Elsa got up and just walked her way up to the North Mountain without freezing Arendelle again. About halfway up the mountain she just started crying to herself.

"Marshmallow?" She sniffled. Her face now stinging slightly. "Yes?" The snow monster answered. "Where are you?" she asked fearing her imagination. "By the stair case." He replied rising up. "How are you my dear guardian?" Elsa questioned "good." He replied. She then said her good byes and went inside her ice palace. She ran to the bedroom she made. once there she grabbed a box of razors and went to the bathroom. Not knowing someone else was there. In the bathroom blood was splattered on the mirror and the floor. The red staining the beautiful ice.

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

* * *

Elsa was sobbing uncontrollably. Her arms were bleeding badly. She cut so deep that if she went a little deeper she would've hit a vein. "Who's in there?" Asked a gruffly male voice. Then a man who Elsa hadn't seen in awhile came through the door. She screamed in fear. A man with ginger hair and sideburns walked in and his eyes were covered with shock. He bent down beside her, but she moved closer to the bathtub. "Hey," he said calmly." It's okay. I won't hurt you. Just let me help you." He moved closer trying to see her arm. "No!" She squeaked. She moved right into the bathtub with a loud thud. "Please Elsa." he begged. Her face got a bit paler due to loss of blood. Sighing in defeat she moved closer to him, but stopped halfway due to fainting from loss of blood. He grabbed her before she hit her head on the ground. He held her close murmuring sweet nothings in her hair. He loved her. Not like he did Anna. He truly loved her. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. She lightly stirred. "Hans?" She whispered. "Shhh. It's okay. I got you." Her head lolled into his chest. He gently set her on the bed. He went to a chest and reached in and grabbed bandages. He went back to her and cleaned the wounds then wrapped them. "Elsa?" He asked brushing her hair from her pale face (which was paler than normal) she lightly stirred. "Huh?" She questioned. "Hey there Elsa." Hans laughed. Elsa woke up so she sat up. Rubbing her eyes she asked "What happened and why are you here?" He sighed 'man can she annoying' he thought to himself. "Well I'm here because I don't have a home," he started. " and you came here and cut yourself so bad you passed out. Hence the bandages." He pointed to her arms. "Mind telling me what's wrong sweetie?" He tried charmingly. "Well it's a long story kinda." she replied pulling her knees to her chest. He sat beside her on the other side. "Well I have time." He rubbed the small of her back. " well I was suppose to choose a suitor yesterday but I had not so sisterly feelings for Anna. She miss heard something I said and got mad at me. So she reacted badly. I met the back of her hand twice. Then I ran away her and harmed myself." She replied in tears. He was mad that she was bisexual. He wanted her. She belonged to him. He needed to mark her. He leaned in closer to her as she looked up at him. Their eyes met blue and green. Hans filled in the rest of the space. He pushed harder enough to bruise. He held her face in his hands. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. She started crying when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She didn't want this to happen. She tried using her powers, but they wouldn't work. He finally pulled away and whipped away her tears. "Hey it was just a little kiss." He cooed. Then he leaned in and whispered darkly "the worse is yet to come." Then he laughed evilly. Slowly ripping her clothes off. She screamed for help but he shoved a cloth in her mouth. She just cried preparing for the worst. He slowly toke her hair down from its braid, he ripped off her cape, then he worked on ripping her dress to shreds, and all she had left were her undergarments. He looked at her slimness realizing she hadn't eaten in a day or two, he also noticed bruises and stitches on her body. He kissed her stomach nipping at her hip bone. She spit the rag out. "Please don't." She squeaked. He looked into her blue eyes and only saw fear. "Well I love you and people do this to those they love." He tried to reason. He laid down next to her holding her to his chest. "Please don't I can't go through the pain again." she whispered. "What do you mean again?" He asked kissing her head. "Can I tell you later, but can I just go to sleep?" she replied. He held her tighter. Even though she would never say it out loud she felt safe in his arms. "Okay sweetie just rest." He answered pulling the covers over them. He rubbed the small of her back. She soon drifted into a heavy sleep.


End file.
